Only One
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *oneshot* He's stolen her whole world and sent it crashing down around her. Can she make him see reason? Make him believe what they both know to be true? CU SessxKags


**Title:** Only One

**Author:** NiftyPaint24

**Prompt:** Seasons Challenge - Winter

**Genre:** Angst (eh?)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** angst(ish) but you know me...it's gotta have a somewhat of a happy ending.

**Word Count:** 907

**A/N:** Well...this is different. It's not my normal style (which tends to be crackfics) but the whole point is to challenge yourself right? ;) Written for Dokuga Contest's Seasons Challenge Theme: Winter.

**ONLY ONE**

Pain. Unimaginable, completely debilitating, pain. The sky was dark and ominous above her. Promising a harsh winter night and it only added to the pain. She felt as though someone had reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. She wanted to be crying out her pain, but the shock wouldn't let words or tears form. She slumped to the ground, her legs at awkward angles, as she focused on the thing that was causing her so much pain...his retreating back. Didn't he know? Her whole world was falling apart around her and he was walking away as if she wasn't even there. As if she meant nothing to him. How could he do that to her after all that they had shared? The anger swept over her just as rapidly as the pain had. And for a second she was glad that it did. Anything was better then the tearing feeling she had in her chest. It blocked out the unnatural chill that had built within her. She wanted to stand, chase after him, and hit him with every once of power she had. But she wouldn't. Hoping this was hurting him just as badly.

She had missed the pain in his voice as he spoke the words that sent her world to a grinding halt. She had focused on the words themselves, not the way in which he was speaking them. It was ripping him apart just as much as it was her. _It was for the best. _He told himself to help with the anguish he felt from hurting her as he walked away. He _had_ to push her away for her own safety, yet his feet didn't want to move in the direction he willed them to go. Every fiber of his being knew this was wrong. He didn't want to leave her in the small clearing of the forest. Didn't want to never have the chance to hold her in his arms again. Didn't want her to feel the pain he knew she was suffering because of him. But he had to. It was for the best.

With a defiant shake of her head she looked up at his back again. He was several yards away now. Just beginning to disappear into the surrounding trees.

"No," She said to herself. He was wrong. They could make it through whatever this unstable life threw at them. Hadn't they already proved that? Without a second longer of hesitation, she pushed herself to her feet.

"Don't go," She said softly, barely audible.

They were the first words she had spoken since he had told her it was ending and they reached his ears as if she had been standing right next to him, screaming in his ear. His movements stilled, yet he did not turn to face her, knowing what he would find if he did.

Her jaw was set with determination. Her eyes burned with an intensity that he had seen on a few rare occasions when she was fighting for something that meant the world to her. She had made up her mind and he _would not_ sway her decision. It was what he was wanting too. If only he could admit it to himself.

"Stay," She said finally and took a tentative step in his direction. "I want you to stay."

He had to fight every one of his senses not to turn around. "No," He said calmly.

She stopped mid-stride, her anger bubbling to the surface once more. "Why? Because _they_ say it isn't right? Who cares what they think?" Her voice broke, giving away how emotional she was and he finally turned to face her.

"Miko-" He began.

"No," She hissed. "We are well past you calling me _miko,_ Sesshomaru." Her tone held an edge that left no room for argument.

"Kagome," He began again. "There are many that would attempt to take your life for simply breathing the same air as they do."

"I am well aware of _that_ threat," She bit out, stepping closer to him. "Can't..." Her voice became softer the closer she got to him. "Can't we just forget that you're a demon lord and I'm a miko? Can't we simply be...a man and a woman?"

The tears came then. They glistened in the corners of her eyes and she lifted her hand to wipe away the ones that had escaped. He stepped forward instantly, pulling her into his warm embrace. She was shivering and he knew is wasn't from the cool winter air that promised snowfall soon.

"I know you would like it to be that simple-"

"It_ is_ that simple." She cut across him, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

She was willing to throw everything away for him. Put her life in harm's way for him. He...he couldn't let her do that...alone. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer to him, knowing he _never_ wanted to let go again. And he wouldn't.

"It will not be easy," He said after long moments of silence.

"I know and it's...okay," She answered with a small smile.

He tilted his head and captured her lips in a tender kiss. It was a promise. One that words could never do justice to. He would protect her from the hardships they both knew were coming. And he would gladly except them. _All_ of them and _only_ for her.


End file.
